nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong (character)
For the Arcade game, go Here. Donkey Kong, or DK, is a character in the Donkey Kong video game series. Donkey Kong made his appearance as the antagonist in Donkey Kong for the arcades. While relegated to cameos in the NES era, Donkey Kong eventually scored his own groundbreaking series in Donkey Kong Country. Today, Donkey Kong remains a key franchise in Nintendo's repertoire, with games such as the Donkey Konga and DK: King of Swing franchise, and so on. History Arcade games Donkey Kong (1981) When the American branch of Nintendo was nearing financial ruin, young artist Shigeru Miyamoto was designed with creating and developing a game that would save the fledgling Nintendo of America. What he came up with was Donkey Kong. Roughly translating to "silly gorilla", Donkey Kong escaped the cruel care of his master Mario (or Jumpman, as he was known in Japan) and took the beautiful Pauline hostage. In order to stop Mario, Donkey Kong threw barrels that would roll down the construction site. In the end, however, Donkey Kong was defeated and once again a captive. NES games Donkey Kong actully never had an original game on the NES other than Donkey Kong Jr Math, which is a sequal to Donkey Kong Jr. He did, though, have many remakes of his classic arcade games, such as Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., and Donkey Kong 3. He also had a game feautring all 3 of them, titled Donkey Kong Classics Game Boy games Donkey Kong GB is a game that was released on the Game Boy in 1994. It was in the top 200 games by EGM. The game is similar to the original game on the arcades. Donkey Kong Land is a game similar to Donkey Kong Country. Game Boy games with Donkey Kong: *''Donkey Kong GB'' *''Donkey Kong Land'' *''Donkey Kong Land 2: Diddy Kong's Quest'' *''Donkey Kong Land III'' SNES games The SNES era had Donkey Kong star in Donkey Kong Country, in which many more Kongs were introduced, such as his nephew Diddy Kong, and his father Cranky Kong. Donkey Kong later appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2, in which he is kidnapped by the Kremlings, and is saved by Diddy, and Diddy's girlfriend, Dixie Kong. Donkey Kong appeared again in Donkey Kong Country 3, in which both he and Diddy get kidnapped, until they are saved by Dixie and Kiddy Kong. Nintendo 64 games *Donkey Kong 64 Game Boy Advance games Donkey kong country 1/2/3(gameboy versions) GameCube games After Rare LTD. left Nintendo and went to Microsoft, Nintendo needed a new company to handle the major franchise. While third-party developer has so far only created games for GBA and Wii, Namco and Nintendo themselves. Namco created the popular Donkey Konga series, while Nintendo created Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, both using the DK Bongos. Nintendo DS games On the Nintendo DS, Diddy Kong Racing DS was released by Rare.DK: King of Swing DS is currently in development and is the sequel to the game on GBA. Wii Games *Donkey Kong Jet *Mario Party 8 - He appeared as a space. *Mario Strikers Charged - As a team captain. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Design Image:DonkeyKongBarrel.jpg Image:DonkeyKongArtwork.jpg Image:DonkeyKong64.jpg Image:DKsmashbros.jpg Image:DKkonga.jpg Image:DonkeyKongThumsUp.png Image:Donkey Kong In SSBB.jpg Category: Mario Characters Category: Major Nintendo Characters Category: Donkey Kong Characters Category: Kongs Category: Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category: Mario Kart Racers Category: Mario Tennis Players Category: Mario Golf Players Category: Mario Baseball Players Category: Antagonists Category: Protagonists